Corey Summers: Chapter Ten (Finale)- The Drowned Sky
Jeffy dropped them off near the CDC. The questers found that most of the city had been evacuated. They had only managed to get past the army through manipulation of the Mist. They went inside a building and took the elevator to the tenth floor. Corey, Amy, and Jimmy ran to the office overlooking the city, and Jimmy broke a window to give Corey an open shot. That was a mistake. A flock of birds swooped through the open window. Amy swung her sword and hit one. A metalic clang could be heard, but there was no other effect. "Styphilanian Birds!" Shouted Amy. Her ability to creat portals to the Underworld only worked on the ground. As the birds dropped there first volley of metal feathers, the demigods hid under a desk, which caved in on them, but saved them from a certain death. With no clear plan in mind, Corey ran for the window and jumped. His friends followed him. As he fell, Corey wondered what idiocy had possesed him to do this. Luckily, he had some talented friends. As he was about to go "Splat" a hole opened up in the ground and he fell into darkness. It wasn't long until he saw water beneath him, fell into the river, and was completely submerged. He couldn't swim up to the surface. Corey Summers felt his soul become compltely enveloped by the river Styx. And then he felt nothing else. Amy didn't know what had happened. She had Jimmy had landed in Cocytus, the river of lamentations. Due to his perpetual optomism and general good luck, Jimmy had not been greatly effected by it, and had rescued both of them. However, Corey was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared midway through the fall, and now they were searching the Underworld for him. Once they reached the river Styx, she completely broke down. "Its my fault!" she cried, "I did something wrong, and now Corey is gone!" This is what she had felt in the river, and it felt just as real now, like her regrets were physically assulting her. "It wasn't your fault. Some divine entity interivned. Plus, I doubt Corey is dead." said Jimmy. "You're partially right." Came a voice from behind. It was deep and sounded very pained. Amy turned, and saw Corey hovering above the river Styx. Only it wasn't Corey. For one thing, hid eyes were completely blue. Normally, he had blue eyes, but now, literally every part of his eye was sky-blue: cornea, iris, pupil, and all. "It wasn't your fault. It was divine intervention. However, I fear Corey may be dead." "Wha.... What are you and what did you do to Corey?" asked Jimmy. It was the first time she had ever seen Jimmy angry. "Your friend may be hopelessly naive, but you're a smart girl. You can figure it out." said the thing possessing Corey. Amy did know. She had figured out what it meant at the Louisville factory but hadn't shared with the others. Now she regretted that. "Over-ran-us. Ouranos." "Good job. I've been helping your quest the entire way, but decided to do it in a less subtle way once you reache Louisville. By then, it was to late to turn back. Now, thanks to coroperation for the Teumessian fox, the Stymphilanian birds, and you, albiet unintentionly on the last one, my plan suceeded. Now I have a new form, and I will once again rise!" "No you wont." said Jimmy. "You're going to save Corey Summers, leave his body, and never show your face again or I swear I will beat the living pulp out of you." said Jimmy, his voice quivering with rage. "You've got spunk, demigod. I like that. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet. As he said that, they were teleported out of the Underworld, and kept going up until they were literally standing on a cloud. Jimmy leaded forward and tryed to smite Ouranos with his sword, but was stoped in mid-air and left suspended there."Its always funny when mortals overestimate themselves. I could drop both of you to your deaths right now, if I wanted to." "I don't understand. How did you posses Corey? Aren't you suposed to be faded?" asked Amy. "Over the past couple of centuries, my strength has grown exponentially, mostly due to humanity's invention of flight. The Air and Space Museum is basically a modern-day temple to me! What Protogenoi wouldn't grow powerful from that? As for Corey, I was able to posses his body as his sould left it, creating, just for the slightest second, a window for anything to take over. Now, I will use his form to take back my place as ruler of the universe, and I could use your help too. This whole quest has shown you how little the gods care. Artemis was willing to let her son die to kill a beast she could have easily slain herself. Embaressed to have broken her vow, thats why she did it. Are the gods really doing a good job running the world? Plus, if I were king, I would be able to get Corey back. Don't you want to be reunited with your "friend?" Apparently, Ouranos had realized she had more than a little crush on Corey, gods that was disturbing to think the sky payed attention to her love life. As if reading her mind, which was entirely possible, Ouranos said,"Its possible my daughter may not be completely opposed to my rise. Join me. The gods have done nothing for you, while I offer the way to regain your "friend." I would be a much better ruler than the gods, who wouldn't? If you dont comply, I can always let you both fall to your death." She had already lost Corey, and wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Jimmy, so she decided to play along. "You're right. The Olympians are horrible leaders. You seem like you would be a great one. Where do we start?" "I was hoping you would say that." said Ouranos. "During my talk with Corey via dream, he was so hopeful that you would join our cause." Author's Note: This is the end of book 1. I plan to make a series, but I don't know when I will have time to start book 2. Also, I decided to leave out the part of Corey's dream where he goes over to Ouranos and any subsequent thoughts he had about the matter so that I could have the cliffhanger at the end. Finally, I will tie up what appears to be a loose end with the blessing of Artemis and the Teumessian fox later in the series. -[[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|'~Hobbits FTW']] 03:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Corey Summers Category:Chapter Page